


Ocio

by Cutetophy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Kagaminette, Older Characters, Pre-Relationship, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutetophy/pseuds/Cutetophy
Summary: Sometimes you need to slow down.





	1. slow

**Author's Note:**

> So my mother language is Spanish, so in Spanish "Soul Mine" is a really romantic way to call your girlfriend or boyfriend, I prefer that.
> 
> This is my second one shot of this two!

Not that it was annoying, on the contrary, it was really sweet the way her girlfriend frowned when she tried to concentrate, the problem is that she herself could not concentrate on the papers infront her.

Marinette was a source of pure distraction and she really could not resist, so she got up from her seat as slowly as her numb legs allowed her, stealthily approaching her bent girlfriend over her sketchbook.

she deposit a chaste kiss on the forehead of her soul and she looked up confused.

"Kagami?" - She asked with her big blue eyes fixed on her.

"Keep working" - she rubbed her fingers down the right cheek of marinette before turning around and sitting in the chair.

It was several minutes before Marinette got up and left the room, Kagami turned on her computer to take advantage of checking notifications from her university and answers to the apartment she was looking for, being absorbed into the list of options.

"Personally, option 1489D is more suited to what you're looking for" Marinette almost whispered near Kagami's ear and she concealed the small shock that caused it.

"I thought you would say the same thing, soul mine" - Marinete for her part, gave a little laugh by the nickname, giving her a cup of tea and she taking her own cup of chocolate.

"Move soon, you have my approval"

Kagami rolled her eyes amused, inhaling the scent of her drink- "It's good to know, I'll let my real estate agent know that I'm particularly interested in making an appointment this week."

"You sound so old when you talk like that" - marinette breathe funny .

"I know you like it" - Kagami answered hiding her slight blush, placing her cup on the floor.

"I could not complain" - this time it was marinette who kissed her girlfriend's forehead and caressed her cheek before sitting on her legs.

"Goodbye to a productive day" - Kagami took the long braid of her girlfriend between her fingers.

"You have been studying all day , a little recess will do you good and me too" - she raise her hand to remove the fringe that hid the brown eyes of the other girl.

"I would never complain about this" - Kagami sighed burying her face in the neck of her soul.


	2. Into you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagami can not contain herself and Marinette does not want her to do it.  
> Pre-Relationship

The music resounded in all the place, at a deafening volume worthy of the best bar in Paris.

Her group had decided to celebrate the end of the school year and the next vacations in a boisterous way than they used to.

They were an initial group of twenty-two people when they entered the bar, after the hours ended up being only four people sitting at the table, three near the DJ watching as he mix the music, three had retired a while ago to take his drunken friend to the department (Alix and Max carrying Kim) the couples had evaporated for the art of alcohol (Although some swore to have seen Chloe being dragged by luka to the darkest place of the bar) and one was dancing among the crowd, A beauty dressed in a black pencil skirt and pale pink tank top.

Kagami watched her sitting at the bar with Adrien, Aurore and ondine, the last three were engaged in a conversation about the rivalry between musicians, she really was not paying adequate attention and not that she was interested in doing so.

Marinette danced with dozens of people, it was a hot day, she had asked for extra ice in her drinks, marinette´s hips moved naturally and to the beat of the music, when she jumped her shirt revealed a black bra and white breasts.

_The temperature is rising_

_And here is this gonna happen_

_Be waiting and waiting._

Possibly it was the impulse of alcohol in her system but she got up and walked towards Marinette, she heard Adrien calling her but his voice stopped immediately, with her gaze fixed on her goal, the people unconsciously moved away from her path, she felt confident and hot, her high-heeled boots and red dress helped create an attractive image of her, red was always her color.

Standing in front of her, she saw more clearly the curve of her waist, her round bottom and the sweat that ran through her body, a sinful image that was very contrary to the angelic face of the girl.

she approached from behind and touched her hair, Marinette turned to see who it was and she feeling in the mood, also turned to be behind her again. Kagami hear a giggle, Marinette tour around to look at her, she was blushing, charming.

 

"Kagami" - Marinette smiled and approached her, still wagging her body, inviting her to accompany her.

_Cause I'm so into you_

_into you_

_into you_

 

Their bodies were very close, she felt his breath and smelled the soft perfume she was using, Kagami touched the girl´s waist for a moment to see how she reacted and she smiled approached even more, with bravery Kagami circled her waist looking at her blue eyes trying to finding a hint of rejection but only found a curious look and a flirtatious smile.

_Tell me what you came here for_

_cause i cant, i cant wait anymore_

 

Marinette got closer, their noses almost touching, she was the one who started the contact, rubbing her lips against hers without looking away at any time, challenging her and Kagami closed the kiss. There was urgency in that kiss, her body was hot and she felt it was burning.

_im on the edge of no control_

_and i need, i need you to know_

she felt dangerous but so good.

That was what ended up fueling the fire between them.

_i'm so into you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have something for this song, for those who are interested, is Into you of Ariana Grande.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos!


End file.
